leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Quick Attack (move)
Quick Attack (Japanese: でんこうせっか Lightning Speed) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation I. Effect Generation I Quick Attack inflicts damage. It has a priority of +1, so it is used before all moves that do not have increased priority. If the user is put to or during the turn that Quick Attack is (or attempts to be) used, its increased priority will not be reset during the sleep or freeze. Subsequently, it can only be reset on the turn after the user wakes up or is defrosted, or if the user switches out. Generation II onward Quick Attack's increased priority will no longer carry over to sleeping or frozen Pokémon; instead, the priority at which a sleeping or frozen Pokémon acts depends on the move it selects each turn. Quick Attack can be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, with the user gaining extra three appeal points if the move was used in the prior turn. Description |An attack that always strikes first. If both Pokémon use this, the one with higher Speed attacks first.}} |Always strikes first. If both Pokémon use this, the one with higher Speed attacks first.}} |Lets the user get in the first hit.}} |An extremely fast attack that always strikes first.}} |An almost invisibly fast attack that is certain to strike first.}} |The user lunges at the foe at a speed that makes it almost invisible. It is sure to strike first.}} |The user lunges at the target at a speed that makes it almost invisible. It is sure to strike first.}} |The user lunges at the target at a speed that makes it almost invisible. This move always goes first.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 11 |STAB='}} 1, 9 |STAB='}} 1, 9 |STAB='}} 6 |STAB='}} 6 |STAB='|form=Alola Form}} 1, 6 |STAB='}} 1, 6 |STAB='|form=Alola Form}} |STAB='}} 11 |11|11|13|13|10|10 6 }} |form=Alola Form}} 10 |10|10|10}} }} ||||10 }} |1|1|1|1 10 }} |STAB='}} }} }} 6 }} 23 |23|23|22|22 13 |13|13 6 |STAB='}} 1, 23 |23|23|22|22 13 |13|13 6 }} 1, 23 |23|23|22|22 13 |13|13 6 }} 1, 23 |23|23|22|22 13 |13|13 6 }} 6 |6|6|6|6}} 13 |13|13}} 13 |13|13}} 13 |13|13}} 9 |9}} 1, 9 |1, 9}} 1, 9 |1, 9}} 23 |23}} 25 |25}} 25 |25}} 9 |9|STAB='}} 1, 9 |1, 9|STAB='}} 22 |22 19 |19}} 6 |6}} 1, 6 |1, 6}} 10 |10}} 10 |10}} 1 |1}} 1 |1}} 12 |12}} 12 |12}} 9 |9 1, 7 |1, 7}} 11 |11|11}} 1, 11 |1, 11|1, 11}} 13 |13|13}} 13 |13|13}} 13 |13|13}} |28|28|28|form=Sky Forme}} }} By By Generation II Generation IV }} Generation VI }} |note=Lv. 10}} In other games Pokémon Conquest |stars=3 |pow=31 |acc=100% |users= }} Super Smash Bros. series uses as its up special. Pikachu dashes quickly, and can do so in two different directions, provided the angle difference is large enough. In Super Smash Bros. only, this move did no damage. Pokémon GO }} *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on July 30, 2016, Quick Attack had an energy gain of 7%. *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on February 16, 2017, Quick Attack had an energy gain of 12% and a duration of 1.33 seconds. *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on February 21, 2017, Quick Attack had a power of 10, an energy gain of 8%, and a duration of 1.25 seconds. , , and may only know this move if they were obtained before August 20, 2016. Description |Inflicts damage on a target up to two tiles ahead.}} |Inflicts damage on a target up to 2 tiles away.}} | }} |The user lunges at the target at a speed that makes it almost invisible.}} |It damages an enemy. It damages an enemy. It reaches up to 2 tiles away. }} }} |} |} In the anime In the main series |Transform (move)|Transform}}}} in its debut appearance and '' in the English dub English debut in }} |Assist (move)|Assist}}}} |Mimic (move)|Mimic}}}} }} |Transform (move)|Transform}}}} * In the English dub of The Fourth Round Rumble, Jeanette Fisher commanded her to use Quick Attack. This is a dubbing error, as in the original Japanese version, Jeanette instead commanded Scyther to use . In Pokémon Origins In the manga In the Aim to Be a Card Master!! manga In the Ash & Pikachu manga In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga In the How I Became a Pokémon Card manga In the movie adaptations In the Phantom Thief Pokémon 7 manga In the Pokémon + Nobunaga's Ambition ~ Ranse's Color Picture Scroll ~ manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga |Metronome (move)|Metronome}}}} * In Wanted: Pikachu!, 's Pika was revealed to know Quick Attack by Red's Pokédex. * In Scizor Defends, 's was mentioned to known Quick Attack, but the move was used off-panel. In the Pokémon Colosseum Snatcher Leo manga In the Pokémon Colosseum Snatchers manga In the Pocket Monsters Diamond & Pearl manga In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga In the Pokémon Gold and Silver: The Golden Boys manga In the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Ginji's Rescue Team manga In the Pokémon Omega Ruby Crimson Passion and Pokémon Alpha Sapphire Indigo Wisdom manga In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Trivia * Quick Attack is often involved in the strategy that is referred to by some as F.E.A.R. * When Ash's Pidgeotto first used Quick Attack, it vaguely resembled the much later introduced . * Quick Attack is the only increased priority move introduced in Generation I. * Of all damage-dealing moves, Quick Attack has the most variations, with eight including itself. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=電光一閃 電光石火 電光火石 |zh_cmn=電光一閃 / 电光一闪 电光火石 |cs=Rychlý útok |da=Hurtigt Angreb |nl=Snelle aanval |fi=Äkkisyöksy (original series) Pikaisku (Advanced Generation) |fr_ca=Vive-Attaque |fr_eu=Vive-attaque |de=Ruckzuckhieb |el=Βολίδα |he=מתקפה מהירה Mitkafa Me'hira |hi=जल्द अक्रमंद Jald Akramand फुर्तीला अक्रमंद Phurteela Akramand |is=Snerpuárás |id=Kecepatan Cahaya Serangan Kilat Serangan Cepat |it=Attacco Rapido Att. Rapido |no=Lynangrep |ko=전광석화 |pl=Szybki Atak Szybki Cios Błyskawiczny Atak Szybki Elektroatak Pełna Moc |pt_br=Ataque Rápido |pt_eu=Ataque Rápido |ro=Atac Rapid |ru=Быстрая атака Bystraya ataka |sr=Brzi Napad |es_eu=Ataque Rápido At. Rápido |es_la=Ataque Rápido (Season 1-7, Season 12-present) Ataque de Velocidad(EP131) Ataque Sorpresa (Season 8-11) |sv=Snabbattack |th=เคลื่อนที่ความไวแสง Lightning Speed |tr=Hızlı Saldırı |vi=Tấn Công Nhanh }} Category:Moves in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! de:Ruckzuckhieb es:Ataque rápido fr:Vive-Attaque it:Attacco Rapido ja:でんこうせっか zh:电光一闪（招式）